Kazekage Clan
The Kazekage Family , as it is called, is a family line in Sunagkure that has produced the fourth and fifth Kazekage in succession and possibly many more. The latest generation of the Kazekage Family has been born in Konohagakure to the Nara Clan due to a political marriage between Suna and Konoha. It's true family name is currently unknown. Background The "Kazekage Family" is a family line that is traced directly to Fourth Kazekage Rasa and possibly to earlier Kazekage as well. With the Wind Daimyō constantly lowering Suna's budget leading Suna into an economic depression, Rasa was pressured by Suna's leader the Suna Council to make many tough choices against his will including sacrificing powerful shinobi like Pakura, outlawing people incapable of using ninjutsu and genjutsu from entering the academy, and making his youngest son Gaara into a Jinchūriki of Shukaku (an act that caused his wife to die in childbirth despite his attempts to save her). With Gaara's instability as a Jinchūriki, Rasa was once again forced to make tough decisions like debating to assassinate Gaara or keep him alive despite his murderous nature. Eventually, Orochimaru approached the Kazekage Family to assist him in attacking Konoha but Orochimaru decided to assassinate Rasa to control Suna for his plans. Upon Rasa's assassination by Orochimaru weeks before the events of the Konoha Crush, Suna left the position vacant until there was a suitable replacement. His youngest son Gaara then succeeded him as Fifth Kazekage. Because of Gaara's psychotic history of randomly murdering people, with Gaara's succession of Rasa, most of Suna's senior leadership (particularly the Suna Council) secretly revolted against the family and actively attempted to undermine, assassinate, and replace Gaara with another one of Rasa's children. However, Suna's younger generations began to idolize Gaara and his active attempts to make amends for his past and his strong desire to unite the other hidden villages (particularly Konoha) peacefully which eventually caused a rift in Suna's people. During the events of the Gaara Hiden, with Temari's marriage to prominent Konoha shinobi Shikamaru Nara, the Suna Council feared losing the Kazekage Family to Konoha should anything happen to her brothers. With this, they pressured Kankurō and Gaara to take brides and start families for Suna's benefit. However, this was revealed to be a feint from the Suna Council as many members were attempting to use the marriage meeting as another attempt to assassinate Gaara and replace him with Kankurō. Despite their planning, the Kazekage Family and their Konoha allies saw through the ploy and subsequently arrested and removed the conspiring elders from power finally removing the Family's internal enemies from Suna leadership. Abilities Whether or not this family has produced all Kazekage or just two, the fact that it produced two Kazekage in two generations speaks volumes about the family's abilities. This coupled with the fact that all of Rasa's children are considered top Suna shinobi further supports the power of this family. What is known is that all members have a strong proficiency in Wind Release. The Puppet Technique also seems to come naturally to the family as well. For reasons unknown, the recent members of the family favor a long range fighting style. The true might of the Kazekage Family comes from their Kekkei Genkai, the Magnet Release which seems to be rarely inherited. With this, the previous three Kazekage control large quantities of mineral substances to blanket the battlefield and overwhelm their opponents. Trivia * While it is unclear if every Kazekage has come from this family, the last two have been produced by this family. * When Rasa was assassinated, his son Gaara eventually took his place as Kazekage sometime later. This is in contrast to other Kages positions which are immediately filled upon the predecessor's demise or retirement. ** Seeing that the Kazekage position had remained vacant until Gaara was ready to take office lends credit to the theory that all Kazekage come from this family. * In recent years, the Kazekage Family are strong allies with Konoha's leadership thanks to Gaara's friendship with Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Temari's marriage into the Nara Clan.